Kinomi
Kinomi Son Kinomi or gose by Kino by Alice is the younger twin of Kita Son, Also she's Goku and Chichi's daughter her brother is Gohan. She's very smart at martial arts tactics, and keeps a clear head in fighting. Her student is Alice she normally stating her as a hot head since Alice dosen't think before she acts. Kinomi was potrayed as a boy since the short hair she has in fact Alice thought she was a boy. Biography Kinomi always hated the androids one time she nearly got her self killed by sneeking out trying to find and kill them, It ended up with her half dead. Sadly it took till morning for Gohan to find her with three scars that stayed red. That night while everyone in the Son famliy household were asleep she cut her hair and flew off to the forest, By morning everyone searched but couldn't find her, Chichi thinking she was dead, Gave up hope when it came to a month of her being gone. Kinomi was about 18 when she decied to go Android hunting like she used too, She saw a five year old girl craddleing something in her arms that looked to be her mother and a figure standing in front of her Kinomi listen fast and was able to save the little girl by holding the Androids know as 3 and 2 off. When the five year old came out of hiding she noticed the one who saved her was unconsious, The little girl ran toward her and said "Mister, um Mister! Are you alright?" Kinomi then slowly opened her eyes and said, "Yeah, Was that you're mom?" She asked getting tears from the little girl. "Whoa, don't cry! Do you have anyone to stay with?" More tears, "I guess not..." "Mister what's you're name?" "Mister?" Kinomi said getting light headed. "Yeah, I'm Alice!" "My name...is...Ki...no..." Kinomi fainted. Kinomi after she fainted ended up in a house that she dodn't reconize. "HI KINO!" Alice said happly smileing like crazy. "K- Alice, were am I? You do know kiddnapping is wrong right?" Kinomi exclaimed. "Kiddnap? Then why dose it have kid in it?" Alice asked. "GAH, Nevermind! And why did you call me Kino?" "That's what you told me you're name was Mister Kino." "GAH! QUIT CALLING ME MISTER!" "Okay Kino." "You know what nevermind! Do you live here by yourself?" "Now I do." Alice said getting quite Kinomi was ready for another pair of water works. "Don't cry! Um H-how bout I adopt you?" Kinomi asked as the little girls eyes lit up and hugged Kinomi. "Thank YOU!" Alice was very happy. "Oh and one thing, Do you know how to fight?" Kinomi asked. "No, Kino." "Okay I'll also be your personal trainer how dose that sond?!" Kinomi said. "GREAT!" Alice said hugging Kinomi again. "Alright it starts tomarrow! Because it's too late now...And here's my major rule...'''Never go and fight without back up! '''Understand?" "Yes SIR!" Kinomi trains Alice how to fight along with Alice learning Kinomi's a girl but proceeds to call her Kino, Kinomi meets up with the Z Fighters again when she's 29 years old. And learns quickly her older brother Gohan died and was sad from it. Personality Very serious when it comes to androids! She won't let Alice fight alone no matter once even though Alice snuck out and ony got a scar on her right eye until Kinomi got there, She hates it when people make fun of the nickname Alice gave her. More info She's 1/2 human 1/2 sayain. She has brown hair and green eyes. She has a older twin who name is Kita she cares for Kita alot! Category:Female Characters Category:Half Human Half Saiyan Category:Z-Fighters